


Minho Gets Sick

by softlyuwujin



Series: Stray Kids in smol space [11]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver!Woojin, Fluff, Light Angst, Little Space, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Polyamory, Sickfic, caregiver!jisung, eventual ot9, little!Minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 21:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlyuwujin/pseuds/softlyuwujin
Summary: Minho gets sick and Jisung (+ Woojin) takes care of him.





	Minho Gets Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know I said the chapter abt Jeongin would be next but-
> 
> I think this fits better for the next part.
> 
> I’ll post the Jeongin chapter soon bc it is finished.
> 
> Also this is rlly short so sorry if you were expecting more-
> 
> Also it’s literally like 3am rn but insomnia sucks ass so I decided to finish this the best I could

Minho didn’t really understand the younger members. He didn’t know if this  _ thing _ had always been happening or if it was something new. The  _ thing _ being Changbin and Hyunjin. Now, Minho knew who was dating who in the group, and he knew that no matter what, the members could go to anyone they wanted when they were feeling big or little. But Changbin had been going to Hyunjin a lot more often in both situations. He barely went to Chan or Woojin or Felix, and honestly Minho was confused. He figured that maybe Changbin didn’t want to go to Chan because of the recent events, but there was still Woojin, and Changbin’s own  _ boyfriend. _ And Minho didn’t think to say anything about it to anyone because maybe it was just a friend thing, just a bonding thing. Until Minho walked into the kitchen one morning and found Changbin’s lips way too close to Hyunjin’s to be called friendly. 

 

What was he supposed to do with that information?

  
  
  


Minho sighed and turned over in his bed. He’s had the image of what he saw in the kitchen in his mind for over 24 hours now, and he was still thinking about it. He could just  _ ask _ Changbin or Hyunjin about it before he told anyone else, but he really didn’t know how to bring it up. He also didn’t want to embarrass either of them, because really, if he was caught trying to kiss Woojin, he’d be embarrassed if another member came to question him about it. He groaned and decided he should talk to Jisung about it. So he cleared his scratchy throat, got up, and went to his boyfriend’s room, which was open, so he walked right in. 

 

“Um,, Hyunjin, Seungmin, can I talk to Jisung in private?” Minho asked of the two, who were cuddling peacefully. Jisung looked up from his notepad and watched as his roommates untangled themselves.

 

“I’m gonna go to Jeongin’s room, you wanna come?” Seungmin asked, pulling Hyunjin up from the bed. 

 

“Mmmm, can I bring Binnie hyung?” Hyunjin muttered with a small smile, and Seungmin pondered for a second. 

 

“Yeah, we’ll kick Woojin hyung out” Seungmin laughed evilly. Minho totally missed how they didn’t mention Felix leaving his and Jeongin’s room. The two finally left, closing the door on their way out. 

 

“So what’s up hyung?” Jisung asked happily as usual, moving his notepad and pens onto the floor to make room for Minho. The elder coughed before sitting down. Jisung gave him a quick kiss before smoothing his hair back in a soothing manner. “You look stressed, baby.”

 

“I- something happened” Minho admitted, not wanting to drag this out longer than necessary, and Jisung perked up, scooting closer. “I don’t even know if it’s a big deal, but you’re closer to the younger members so you might know what’s going on.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Jisung tilted his head, holding Minho’s hands in his own. Minho might as well just come out and say it.

 

“Yesterday morning I walked into the kitchen and saw Changbin and Hyunjin…” Minho trailed off, not really knowing how to finish. “They were- I think they were kissing.”

 

“Well yeah, what’s wrong with it?” Jisung asked confusedly, which made Minho even more confused. 

 

“But what about Felix? Seungmin and Jeongin- do they know?” Minho was so confused at this point, but Jisung just started laughing at him.

 

“Oh hyung, I thought something crazy happened!” Jisung cackled out. “You really thought- hyung you know none of them would ever cheat on each other” Jisung smiled, calmed down now, and put his hands on Minho’s shoulders. “You do remember that Hyunjin, Seungmin, and Jeongin are poly, right? I mean they are all dating each other- and I guess they decided to add Changbin and Felix into the mix.”

 

“Wait, Felix too?” Minho asked incredulously. Jisung shook his head in laughter. 

 

“They literally just went into your room to see Jeongin, and they invited Changbin hyung, and they only kicked out Woojin hyung. Did you forget that you also share a room with Lix?” Jisung giggled and Minho blushed, smacking his forehead in disbelief of how stupid he could be. Of course his friends weren’t cheating, why would he even think about that. 

 

“I’m really dumb” Minho laughed along with Jisung, and the younger pulled him until they were both laying down on the bed. Once their laughing died down, Minho started coughing violently.

 

“Minho, are you okay?” Jisung asked, rubbing the other’s back. Minho let a few more coughs out and sniffled. 

 

“Uh yeah, I don’t know, my throat has been bothering me a bit” Minho told him and Jisung kissed his cheek.

 

“Well, let’s rest, baby, maybe you’re getting sick again” Jisung said with a pout and covered them with his blanket. And how could Minho say no to Han Jisung in any situation? He let Jisung cuddle up to his chest before dozing off.

 

===

 

Minho woke up a few hours later feeling like death. He wasn’t sure how his health could change so drastically but it definitely had. He closed his eyes to try to fall back to sleep because he was having such a nice dream. In his dream he felt comfortable and light and he was sitting on the sofa with his cats, Soonie and Doongie, and Jisung was there too, and he was feeding Minho strawberry ice cream. It was such a nice feeling and he wanted it back. But he was ripped from his thoughts by the loudness from his members. He could hear Jeongin screeching about something.

 

“Sungie!” He called out weakly, and it hurt his throat. When no one answered, he sat up and looked around the room, seeing no one was there. His eyes began to tear up. He wasn’t even aware that he was on the brink of slipping into his headspace until now. He stood up, knees wobbly, and froze once he got to the door of the bedroom. He really did not want to face the others when he was like this. He pouted, unsure of what to do. 

 

“Jeongin shush! I told you Minho is sleeping!” he heard Jisung scold the maknae, and he pouted more. He missed Jisung so much and he just wanted to be held by him. His need for affection overrode his fear, and he opened the door and waddled out to the kitchen. He ignored all the eyes that were on him, and went up to Jisung, who was cooking lunch, and hugged him from behind. 

 

“Sungieee” Minho whined quietly, and Jisung turned around to hug him, but froze once he saw his face, red and tear stained with snot dripping from his nose. Jisung looked shocked, which scared Minho because why was his Sungie staring at him like that? 

 

“Oh, no no, baby, what’s wrong?” Jisung was quick to pull Minho in for a hug once he saw the older’s face contort into a pout and tears once again flowed down his cheeks. Minho sobbed and rubbed his dirty face against Jisung’s white shirt. Everyone cringed at that.

 

“Sung, you can take Minho to your room, I’ll finish lunch” Woojin said quietly and waved them off. Jisung carefully guided Minho to his room and sat him down on his bed, and he tried to move away from his boyfriend, but he just clung tighter.

 

“No! Sungie no leave MinMin!” Minho sobbed out, staring up at the younger in fear. Jisung’s heart broke at the sight. 

 

“Baby, I’m not leaving you, I’m gonna get some tissues right over here” Jisung said softly, pointing to his bedside table, and Minho looked over to see. “Sungie’s gonna clean you up, baby, is that okay?”

 

“Otay” Minho nodded and hesitantly released Jisung’s shirt from his grasp. His thumb immediately found its way into his mouth and he watched Jisung grab the whole box of tissues before sitting back down in front of him. 

 

“Baby, you need to take your thumb out-“

 

“Nuh uh” Minho interrupted, shaking his head. Jisung pouted and removed Minho’s thumb himself, to which Minho whined at, but didn’t fight back once Jisung gave him a stern look. The younger took a tissue and wiped down Minho’s face, and then grabbed another tissue and helped Minho blow his nose. 

 

“There! All finished!” Jisung exclaimed with a smile, but Minho looked at him oddly before sneezing in his face on accident. “Or not.”

 

“MinMin sowwy, Sungie” Minho pouted, eyes tearing up again. Jisung quickly grabbed another tissue and cleaned them both. 

 

“No, Min, don’t be sorry for being sick!” Jisung assured him with a kiss to his cheek. “You’re really burning up, baby” Jisung frowned and felt his forehead with the back of his hand. “Let’s run you a bath.”

 

“Baf?” Minho shot up and scooted away, his face growing hotter. “Nuh uh- no baf.”

 

“Why not?” Jisung pouted and ran his hand through Minho’s hair when the other looked away. 

 

“Betause… MinMin no wan’ Sungie to see” Minho muttered quietly and Jisung assumed he meant the older didn’t want him to see him naked.

 

“Well, how about you keep your underwear on-“

 

“Nooo!” Minho whined and shook his head. “Not dat! No wan’ Sungie to see… MinMin’s hurt” Minho sighed, covering his tummy with his hands, hoping that he’d gotten the point across. 

 

“Oh” Jisung said quietly, and  _ then _ it clicked. Minho didn’t want him seeing the scar he had on his tummy from when he got surgery as a kid. “Oh, honey, your tummy boo-boo doesn’t bother me.”

 

“Really?” 

 

“Really” Jisung leaned down to kiss Minho’s forehead before pulling him up. “Let’s gooo!!”

 

He slowly led Minho to the bathroom after grabbing a spare change of clothes and even a diaper, since a lot of the members have been needing them and it’s better to be safe than sorry. Once they were in the bathroom, Jisung started the bath and added some bubbles.

 

“Daddy help MinMin?” Jisung heard Minho mumble, and he turned to see the older was tangled up in his clothes trying to take them off. 

 

“W-What?” Jisung froze momentarily at what Minho just called him, but then he smiled. “Come here, baby, let daddy help.”

Jisung pulled Minho closer to him and helped him undress, the smile never leaving his lips. He then helped Minho into the bath and cleaned him up while the older sleepily hummed to one of their songs. 

 

“MinMin done?” Minho asked sleepily as Jisung started to drain the water. 

 

“Yep! Come here, lovey” Jisung smiled, helping him out of the tub. He grabbed the softest towel and dried Minho as best he could, giving Minho’s tummy a few kisses near his scar, which made Minho giggle, and then he started to put the diaper on him, followed by the rest of his clothes. 

 

“Daddy, MinMin like dis” Minho gasped, feeling the fuzzy sweater. It was blue and it felt super cozy. Minho rubbed the soft sleeves on his own face and then on Jisung’s cheeks, making the younger giggle. 

 

“You’re so cute” Jisung kissed his nose. “It’s Chan’s I’m pretty sure. I’ll ask him if you can keep it.”

 

“Okie- daddy MinMin hungwy!!” Minho whined, taking Jisung’s hand and leading him out of the bathroom with his other hand up at his mouth so he could suck on his thumb. Jisung followed right behind him before he stopped right before the kitchen entrance. 

 

“What’s wrong, baby boy?” Jisung whispered to him, and he just shook his head.

 

“Too many” Minho pouted and turned to Jisung with pleading eyes. “Eat in daddy’s room??”

 

“Baby, you know everyone is fine with you being little, they won’t make fun of you” Jisung tried to reassure him but he shook his head again.

 

“Don’t wanna” 

 

“Alright, I’ll tell Woojin to bring you some soup” Jisung kissed his forehead before leaving real quick to let Woojin know. Then he was back and pushing Minho into his room. “Baby, I’m gonna give you some stuff to make you feel better.”

 

“Noooo!! No gross juice!!” Minho whined, jumping onto Jisung’s bed with an ‘oof’, and covering himself with the blanket.

 

“Honey, it’s medicine and it’ll make you feel better and you won’t be sick anymore” Jisung explained, sitting on the edge of the bed with the bottle of medicine. He heard a muffled ‘noooo!’ from under the covers and sighed. Right then Woojin walked in, shutting the door behind him.

 

“What’s going on here?” Woojin asked once he spotted the lump of blankets on the bed that had to be Minho.

 

“I’m trying to get him to take some meds so he’ll feel better” Jisung pouted and Woojin shook his head with a chuckle. He set the bowl of soup on the nightstand.

 

“Watch the pro do it” Woojin said cockily and Jisung rolled his eyes, but still scooted over to make room for the eldest. “Minho, can you come out for me?”

 

“No!” 

 

“Well then I guess I’ll just have to cuddle Jisung all by myself” Woojin said, pouncing at the young rapper, making him yelp in surprise.

 

“No no!!” Minho whined, throwing the covers off of himself, leaving it at the end of the bed. Woojin looked over at Minho while still hugging Jisung smugly.

 

“Wanna hug Sungie?” Woojin asked innocently. Minho nodded immediately. “Well then you gotta take your medicine like a big boy.”

 

“O-Okay” Minho pouted defeatedly, but still moved forward. Woojin pulled away from Jisung to let the younger poor the medicine into a tiny measuring cup, and hold it up to Minho’s lips. The regressor swallowed it all and made a disgusted face. Woojin kissed his forehead and stood up to leave. “Jinnie no leave!! Stay wif MinMin an’ daddy!!!”

 

“I- is that okay?” Woojin turned to Jisung, who nodded enthusiastically.

 

“Of course, hyung, if Minho is comfy with you here then I am too” Jisung said with a smile and a blush aimed at the eldest. So Woojin sat back down next to Jisung as Minho cuddled up to both of them.

 

“You still want your soup?” Woojin asked, making Minho perk up at the mention of food. Woojin grabbed the bowl and fed Minho, who surprisingly didn’t make all that much of a mess. There was a little splatter of soup on his sweater but he refused to take it off, whining in Jisung’s face.

 

“Baby, I’m gonna go put the bowl in the sink, can you and Woojin hyung pick out a movie to watch?” Jisung asked of Minho, who nodded and waited for the eldest to grab Jisung’s laptop so they could go on Netflix. By the time Jisung was back, Minho had picked Coco to watch, and Woojin was wiping the younger’s nose with a tissue. 

 

“Daddy, MinMin pick Coco!” Minho exclaimed happily, moving closer to Woojin so there would be room for Jisung. The younger boy sat down on the bed and Minho noticed he had something in his hand, and moved to try to grab it.  “Daddy what dis?”

 

“It’ll clear up your nose and help you breathe better” Jisung explained. It was a little container, and inside was a clear substance that smelled strongly of mint. Jisung took some on his fingers and smeared it above Minho’s lip. “It’s gonna feel like you have a glob of snot on your face, but it works.”

 

“Ewwy, feews gwoss!!” Minho cringed at the feeling but he could already feel his nose becoming less stuffed up. He sighed, cuddling closer to Woojin and focusing on the movie. Jisung thought about giving Minho his spare paci, but decided against it since his nose was too stuffy and he didn’t want Minho to have even more trouble breathing. So he let it be and cuddled up to the other two and watched the movie until they all fell asleep.

 

And after their nap, when Minho woke up in the same position, except this time Jisung was sucking on his paci, he hummed happily and flipped over to snuggle against the eldest. He felt safe, and he knew that his members would care for him until he felt better. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is probably bad and messy lmao but uh yeah if you couldn’t tell,,,, ot9 is happening bc I feel like skz just love each other so so much and I’m a sucker for polyamory so like you can’t stop me 
> 
> Mwah 💋 stay tuned for the next chapter in a few hours!!
> 
> OH YEAH ALSO if there’s any other (boy) groups y’all like that I should write age regression fics abt PUHLEASE LEMME KNOW bc I stan A LOT of groups (especially rookies) 💕💫


End file.
